Motion
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Noodle catches Reanin in a very 'personal' situation and decides to pay a little more attention to her, along with the help of Cyborg Noodle as well, or course. Warning: F/F/F. Adults only. Happy V-day.


Title: Motion

Chapter: One Shot

Category: Gorillaz (Time of Plastic Beach album)

Pairing: Noodle X Reanin (OC *She is recurring.) X Cyborg Noodle. That's right, 3 some.

Summary: Noodle catches Reanin in a very 'personal' situation and decides to pay a little more attention to her, along with the help of Cyborg Noodle as well, or course. Warning: F/F/F. Happy V-day.

Warnings: Adult themes, Language….ADULT THEMES. Not for kids, please be responsible while reading. Violence, mentions of weapon and personal uses for them. Hmm….Cyborg Noodle.

Other….: NOT Betta…ed? (Battaed)? Not really sure what else. But, this was requested by TheLustofKilling for Valentines Day. Here's your story you troll…Request ended 2/14/11. Enjoy.

Motion

Red hair, sticking out in every direction slowly shifted in front of green eyes as the owner of the hair and eyes huffed quietly. Shifting, the tanned skin girl made a small moan, her breath catching in her throat as she tried harder to press her fingers deeper into her body. Closing her eyes, she tried her hardest to imagine anything that would help in her achieving a release.

"Ah!...Please…" She cried out, her voice needy. She raised her stomach off of the bed for a second, leaning further onto her mattress, her legs slightly bent so that she could try and manage a better angle. Her face shifted forward into her bed sheets as she breathed more heavily. She was trying to hard not to make any noise, knowing that Noodle's room was across from her own bed room.

Reanin could feel the sweat form off of her face and leak into the sheets as she shoved her fingers in deeper, trying to hard to move them in a sort of scissoring motion. Her breathing picking up, she knew that her mind was in another place, unable to concentrate on the task at hand.

It had been a few weeks since Reanin and Noodle had come to the new Kong studios, currently being referred to as "Plastic Beach." Murdoc had said that it was a really nice place, and with the help of Russel, it was easy finding the place. Of course though, once they had gotten there, Noodle had been angry since Murdoc had so quickly replaced her with a "Cyborg Noodle."

Reanin remembered that awkward day, watching as Cyborg Noodle and the actually Noodle angrily inspected each other. Of course, Noodle had made it a point that the android was no longer needed since she was there, but Murdoc seemed to not only like her, but had a rather odd attachment to her…There was no sort of desire to sleep with the robot, but Murdoc's love for her weapons and music ability was far beyond that of what he had ever imagined having or developing for 2D. On the other hand, Reanin always wondered if the Cyborg had a mind of her own, for she was always looking over at Reanin, glaring.

Reanin shivered on the side of her bed, allowing her fingers to slip out a little. Noodle was spending more and more time with the android too. Not that Reanin really minded, because Noodle was actually starting to get a little…Out of control for her, but there was still a feeling of loss as she would listen to the sounds of Noodle and the Cyborg going over music, or Noodle teaching the Cyborg in a different language. Reanin couldn't speak a word of anything except for English, but the Cyborg seemed to understand what was being said, though Reanin herself, never once heard the robot speak.

Noodle…Reanin closed her eyes again, taking in a deep breath, concentrating. To think that she would ever have the overwhelming desire for the other's touch on her…She shivered as her fingers slipped in and out of her body, teasing herself slightly in hopes of enticing her own self pleasure. She imagined what it would feel like to have Noodle slowly dipping her fingers in and out of her body. "Ahhh!" Reanin breathed out, louder then she had anticipated.

"Well now…What's going on in here?" Came a very familiar voice.

Reanin withdrew her fingers, hoping to cover herself before the other person now in the room could see too much. Her face flashing red, she felt a hand move over her back, pushing her against the bed and forcing her back into the mattress. "Now, now…You don't have to stop just because of me Reanin-San." Noodle's voice was overly thick with her native accent. How had she not heard her enter her room? Reanin's face flushed, and she pushed her face back into her mattress as she tried to will away the shame that was playing over her body. "You need help." Noodle's voice was thick with sarcasm.

Reanin could feel the shame of what was going on now fully exploding in her mind. Noodle would never allow for this event to be lived down. "Please Noodle…Do-Don't be mean…Let me up."

There was a small pause, and then the smell of perfume and a warm hand was next to her shoulder. Reanin could feel Noodle's lips centimeters from her own ear, then, the words were whispered out. "Reanin…I would love nothing more then to help you with your current…Situation." She said, and in a second, Reanin could feel those warm fingers shifting from her back to her lower spinal section. She arched her head up, feeling the fingers move agonizingly slowly towards her vagina.

"Ah! Please Noodle-San…You must stop!" Reanin figured that maybe the respective name title would allow for the other to consider the notion of not proceeding. The last thing that Reanin wanted was Noodle knowing that she liked her. "Please stop with this joke." Reanin pleaded, her voice cracking slightly.

Noodle seemed to pause, and for a few seconds, Reanin thought that maybe the girl behind her was going to stop. Seconds later though, she felt Noodle shift her weight off of her. Reanin turned around, wondering what the other was up to. Reanin's eye caught the sight of her bedroom door, noticing that it was slightly open. Her face turned red, imagining the thought of what would happen if 2D or Murdoc were to suddenly want to check up or need one of them. She moved towards the door, meaning to close it. She was caught though, by the back of her neck, and pulled back gently. "Ah! Noodle!" Reanin groaned slightly, the sudden action making her confused.

"Lick me." Noodle's voice was clear, and she seemed to unzip her pants as she stood above Reanin, looking down at her.

Reanin felt a small twinge of curiosity as the girl stood there, removing her pants and smiling down at her. She smirked slightly, "Seriously…" She said her voice a little more then annoyed now. "Enough with this…"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Noodle's voice seemed happy, and her smile was wide, her eyes narrowing into slits. A shiver ran up Reanin's spine. She knew that smile, it normally was accompanied with a very deadly, and violent series of actions.

Reanin looked at Noodle's legs, clean…Shaved…Toned. Her mouth watered slightly. From years of doing karate and other such physical activity, Reanin could only imagine the way Noodle looked in the throws of passion… "Oh…You're trying to make fun of me…" Reanin hissed out, looking up at Noodle.

Noodle grabbed her head, pulling her hair enough to cause a small pleasure from what could be taken as a violent action. "Make me wet." Noodle demanded, bringing Reanin's face to her under-ware.

Reanin's face was then shoved into the area of what was best known in the back of her mind as "The secret treasure." She felt a small coaxing hand on the back of her head, as if Noodle were trying to encourage her to do something. Reanin closed her eyes, imagining what it would be like to have Noodle doing this to her. She moved her tongue out, making contact with Noodle's blue cotton undies. If Noodle would not do it to her, she figured this was the next best thing, being allowed to do it to her. Again, she closed her mouth, allowing for her own lips to make contact with the small bulge in Noodle's panties. She smiled as the girl above her rotated her head back, allowing a small moan to pass by her lips.

Reanin's eyes narrowed slightly. She had never seen Noodle so vulnerable. To see the look of bliss and enjoyment contort onto her face…Reanin moved her tongue out again, making sure that one of her fingers slipped past the small elastic band and curved slightly up so as to actually touch the wall of the others hidden lips. "I'll make you mine…" Reanin said lowly, making a move to remove the underwear. As they were ripped from her body, she felt Noodle tense, moving forward suddenly and forcing Reanin to move back.

In a matter of seconds, Noodle forced Reanin's head in the opposite direction, the red head moving her head and body so that her neck wouldn't snap. She felt her hair being pulled back into Noodle's body as the girl feel onto the mattress, still holding tightly onto Reanin's hair. She smiled, watching the look of confusion on Reanin's face. "I'm gonna make you mine." Her voice was hard, and Reanin could feel a small twinge of fear prickle at her stomach. She watched Noodle though, wondering if the girl would really get violent with her.

As she watched, there seemed to be a relaxing smile pressed onto her face. She tilted her head and leaned back, elbows keeping her propped up. "Come in." She said. "Lock the door behind you." Noodle's vision stayed on Reanin, and the red head moved around to try and see who she was talking to.

Cyborg Noodle stepped into the room, a scowl on her face. Reanin shifted, making a daring attempt to move out of the way from the two. She was getting more then she actually needed. One Noodle was enough. As she tried to make a move to stand up, not only was she suddenly grabbed from behind, but she found that Noodle's thighs were now tightly wrapped around her neck. "Dyeing by asphyxiation would suck Reanin…Why don't you just play a little…Besides; you're going to get something out of it." Noodle's voice was gentle, and her grip loosened. "Come on…Please?" She coaxed, shifting her hips up at Reanin's face.

The red head looked at Noodle, trying to give her a worried look, hoping that it would conceal her slight excitement from the way that Noodle begging. She lowered her head, "But I don't understand why that thing has to be involved." Reanin's voice cut through the air, her head jerking back so as to point at the person currently holding onto her back.

In response though, the android seemed to understand the rude tone in Reanin's voice, and so felt inclined to slowly dip a finger into the already moistened crevice of Reanin's entrance. Reanin tried hard to suppress a moan. "That's why…" Noodle said, moving a hand forward to touch Reanin's head.

Reanin looked up, watching the tender look coming over Noodle's face. "If it's too much for you…Tell me." She smiled, and Reanin felt herself relax into the touch. She felt safe suddenly, as if she could trust both of the people in the room with her body. "Plus! Wouldn't you love a fantasy where more then just one of me was having their way with you?" Noodle's voice was overly enthusiastic, and Reanin felt her sudden safety net crash.

"Please let me go." She said flatly, looking up at Noodle with a slight agitation. She received a smile in response, and the grip from Noodle's thighs once more tightened around her neck. Reanin gave a small sigh, her head tilting down, and her attention being drawn back into Noodle's exposed area. Reanin smiled again. 'Ah well…' She thought, dragging her tongue along the walls of Noodle's flesh. She smiled when she heard the other girl above her gasp in response. Again, Reanin allowed for her tongue to slowly trail a wet line of saliva from Noodle's lower area near her vagina, to the tip of her clit, making sure that her tongue dipped into the curves nice, and slowly.

"Reanin…" Noodle's voice whispered out, as if she were deep in concentration. Already, Reanin could hear Noodle's breathing hitch as she began to slowly shift around under the delicate tongue teasing. "Play with her." Noodle's voice sounded slightly deep, commanding. Looking up, Reanin could see one of Noodle's eyes slightly opened as she watched Cyborg Noodle, her mouth was opened, and she made a small nod to the other.

Instantly, Reanin felt two fingers leave her body, being replaced by something…cold. She paused, looking up at Noodle, and trying to figure out what the other was about to press into her body. "Noodle?" She asked, her voice slightly pitched.

Noodle smiled at her, as if reassuring her that everything was fine. "It's a single barrel…A little larger then a 9 mm's barrel…It's not loaded, and it's clean…I already checked it myself." Noodle's voice sounded proud, as if the fact that having the barrel of an unloaded and clean gun was still a good thing. Reanin felt more then fear in the next few seconds. She couldn't help the overwhelming desire of having something so dangerous inside of her though.

She then felt something odd on the back of her spine. It was the Cyborg's hand, patting her gently, and then seeming to shift. Reanin could feel the android lean over her body, slowly pushing the lip of the barrel into her body. Making a small noise, Reanin flinched, fearing that it would go off and blow her to hell. A second later, she felt the object stop moving inside of her, then, softly, a tongue seemed to sweep over her ear. Reanin relaxed, and the Cyborg seemed to move her hand forward, slowly moving the gloved hand over her side and then under her tank top. Seconds later, Reanin felt that same hand moving under her bra and then slowly caressing her nipple. Reanin arched her back, feeling the enticing feeling as the barrel was then moved further into her. "Ahh! Shit!" Reanin's voice caught in her throat and she closed her eyes, making sure that her hips rocked back onto the gun.

She then felt Cyborg Noodle bite her neck, the androids teeth sharper then they really needed to be. Reanin shuddered, her skin shivering with need and want. Seconds later, she felt Noodle's hips shift up, a low growl coming from the girl as she noticed that her own area was being ignored. "Reanin…" She moaned out, moving her hips up.

Reanin dropped her mouth back into place, this time maneuvering a hand near Noodle's entrance. Slowly, she pushed two fingers in, smelling Noodle as the girl was opened up. She received a moan and a small whine from the girl. Taking Noodle's clit into her mouth, she began to rub her teeth against the delicate organ, making sure she sucked lightly as the small mound of flesh was being yanked on. Her eyes opening back up, she watched the look of Noodle's face as the guitarist slowly closed her eyes, her head lolling back and a look of pure bliss coming over her. Reanin felt excited as Noodle's hand moved up to touch her own breast under her shirt, probably pulling and twisting on the nipple as she did so.

Reanin's attention was taken away as she was moved "up" more, the angle of the barrel now shifting slightly so that it hit a rather tender spot. Reanin's breathing hitched, and it ended up causing Noodle to gasp as well, the sudden burst of air hitting her wet lips. "Ah-again…" Reanin breathed out, speaking out to the Cyborg Noodle, hoping that the other would understand her words.

It seemed all to clear though, and so the android in back of her began to rock the gun into her further, making sure it brushed against the tender spot. Reanin shifted another finger into Noodle, causing the girl to moan more as she withdrew her hand from her shirt to rest it just above her own clit. Slowly, she pushed down, making sure that her hips rocked along with the touch. Reanin thrust her tongue deeper into the other, hoping to encourage a release from the other soon. She knew it wouldn't be long before the android behind her set off her own orgasm.

She breathed in deeply, trying to catch her breath. She could feel the tube of the gun, moving in and out of her delicate, yet rapidly. Finally, she threw her hips back roughly, forcing the barrel to touch the spot one last time, her body falling into a deep orgasm. As Cyborg Noodle kept on riding her orgasm, she could feel Noodle's breathing hitch, and a moaned out call of her name. Looking up, Reanin watched as Noodle hit her own climax, and Reanin kept her tongue inside the hole, feeling her own fingers keep on pumping into Noodle.

Slowly, she listened to Noodle's breathing slow down, and her legs slowly unfold away from her. She then felt Cyborg Noodle pull the barrel out of her and step back. Seconds later, she watched as the android began wiping the barrel off with a rag. Reanin was only half interested as felt a little tired, but very wet. She moved to stand up, finding that Noodle was starting to curl up on the side of her bed. Reanin smiled, moving so that she was lying next to her, arms slowly wrapping around Noodle as she settled down. Seconds later, Reanin felt the android next to her, pressing against her as well. Reanin gave a small sigh, chuckling to herself.

End.

Began….

Finished: 2/13/11 12:09am

-D. D. Darkwriter

For all of the times I'm alone, having you in my memories keeps me company enough, and even then, even though you feel like you're with me…You're not…And from there I know that I don't even want the memories of you.


End file.
